makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lagom
Hi, welcome to Making Fiends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Charlotte's parents.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 09:48, 26 April 2009 Fiends Could you fix the "Fiends" page, please. Someone deleted the pictures. Zelda311 Needs adding Can you add a page on the commercials that the show has like the onions commercial and the giant pet supplies commercial? also you forgot a few songs like, what a pretty town. Hello. I saw the message you left for me on my talk page, and I'd be happy to help out with fixing some of the pages. I'm still working on the page for "Vegetables" in my sandbox. The only problem I might have is transferring the changes from the sandbox to the actual article. My computer crashed recently, and I have only been able to view the internet (and edit this wiki) from my Nintendo Wii's browser, which doesn't have a copy and paste function. :( If you wouldn't mind, I could leave you a message when I'm done editing in the sandbox, and then you could copy and paste the contents of the sandbox into the actual article. I'd really appreciate it if you'd do this, but if you can't, that would be okay. Thank you. ^-^ Mobile Leprechaun 20:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Alright Episodes I just noticed that three episodes are missing from the "Television Episodes" article. These are "Marvin the Middle Manager", "Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!" and "Smash". Could someone please make articles for those? "Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!" is my favorite episode. Also could someone please edit the article for "Web Episode 3"? It has no info or pictures. Thanks! :Done. Articles for the web episodes will soon be improved. CakeMistake 10:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello~ Hello~ :3 NikiiChanx 22:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Super Evil : Charlotte Cheated in Vendetta's Magazine it seems that Charlotte really did Cheated in Vendetta's Magazine and Charlotte began to cry in Sadness and she had to destroyed her fiend Mr.Cuddles , and for that Mr.Cuddles was destroyed and Vendetta went Home Crying in Sadness too. Birdboy435 21:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC)birdboy435 Fish Hooks Wiki Hi, I noticed you're the founder on the Fish Hooks Wiki. I know you haven't edited on there in almost a year, but can you please make me an admin on there? --KataraFan FHW Thank you sooo much! Could you make me a bureaucrat as well? Or just make Zannabanna an admin? Thank you so much again! --KataraFan Messages wanna be friends? dean624 Admin: You don't seem to editing too much anymore. I was wondering if I could take your place? Zimfan:D 22:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) (Oh and P.S, i added filmography categories, for the main characters like Grudge, Charlotte, and Vendetta, Im thinking of adding a Mr. Milk Filmography if thats ok. Zimfan:D 22:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. Filmography categories seem unnecessary. Cake 17:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :to the filmography: I saw another wiki add them, and I thought they were a good addition to the wiki. Sorry then Zimfan:D 17:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The wiki is small and there aren't many episodes at all, so I think it's best to remove them. In the future, discuss big changes/additions like this. Thanks. Cake 17:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Okie dokie! Zimfan:D 17:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, you did nothing. I just went to the zim wiki because theres just as many editors as there are here. I went over there because this needs less people, mostly because almost everything heres filled with every fact you could possibly have, mostly cause of the 18 segment thing. If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan 16:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi this is zimfan:D, but I made a different account (one to use only on this wiki.) Why I made a new account? Having a zim name for another wiki is... annoying to me. And it was biting at me, so I made a new account. So :P I will be using this account on this wiki from this moment on and this moment on only. So for now, MakingFiendsFan:D 16:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Screenshot pages: Well, I made a A Fiendish Friend Gallery, and I wanted to know: Do we need more Gallerys? I did that when you were gone, so now I want your ok. If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan 01:02, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Also MFFan:D) :Yes, galleries are definitely needed :) Cake 13:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, Great! If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan 15:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Lagom, why'd you change your username? If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan 23:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Because I never liked 'CakeMistake'. I've been meaning to change it for a long time. Lagom 20:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok... ::Anyway, would you be interested in helping a revival campaign? :) (Advertising heck yeah! :D) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:47, May 1, 2012 (UTC) When? Is there a possibility we could meet on chat? I'd like to tell you something. :) (Yes, I have came back, I... i guess. :P ) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, what do you want to tell me? Sorry I haven't been online for a while. Lagom 12:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I'm supposed to only tell this to a select few. Can we figure out a time we could both go on chat? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 21:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Lots O Stuff! Ok, today I had a lot of stuff to ask you, as I thought up a lot of random stuff for the wiki over the day. Episode Transcripts Well, I noticed that there is no transcript pages for any Making Fiends pages. I wanted to ask you if we could create one. I know this is a giant addition to the wiki, but most TV show wikis have transcript pages. Being the Making Fiends fan that I am, I could easily create a transcript for each and every episode, so you only need to give the ok. Rough Copy of the transcript. Charlotte's First Day Transcript (pretend that's a title) The following is a transcript of the episode Charlotte's First Day. (Feel free to mix it up.) In Grandma Charlene's car 'Grandma Charlene: '''do you have everything you need for your first day? Paper, pencils, spark plugs, lemon drops? 'Charlotte: 'Oh Yes! This is going to be the best first day ever! 'Grandma Charlene: 'Try to make at least one new friend! 'Charlotte: 'I will! ''Charlotte gets out of the car. 'Charlotte: '''Bye grandma! ''Charlotte notices Malachi, who is hidden behind a sign. '' 'Charlotte: 'Hi, today is my first day from this school, im from... ''Charlotte notices the Giant Kitty. '' 'Charlotte: '''Vermont. So anywayway, that's what it would/could look like. Feel free to mix it up in whichever way you want. Fiendish Trivia You know on most to every episodes page, there is a "background information" on it? Well, my idea is removing that part, and renaming Fiendish Trivia or something.With this, I would to accomplishmore additions to that section, and we could add fancy little facts (hehe, fancy little facts) like *The Fiend(s) that appeared in this episode was ____ or *This episode reveals Vendetta owns a cell phone. stuff like that.We also include it on character pages (main characters and secondary characters only though. Minor characters facts sections usually only get 1-2 facts.)! So anyway, this is another major revamp to the wiki, so take your time, cant wait to hear your response! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 18:02, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Galleries I have recently gotten back into making screenshot pages (as you can see from Gallery:Super Evil)! I wanted to ask you if the page is in good shape, or does it show minor parts of the thing, like "Vendetta's "Smile"", instead of what the major story is? Overall So, after all this text I added, I hope you take both suggestions into consideration. Anyway, please respond on my talk page, so I can get the notification. So, for now, bye! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 04:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Response 1. YIPPIE! I'll get working on it. 2. Okie dokie. I'm still going to add some facts :P 3. yippie again! I'll start making more! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 16:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Greetings When you have time, could you send an PNG photo of Charlotte in the Heroes Wiki? I'd do it on my own, but my iPad doesn't download photos. Sorry. Here's the link for my wiki: hero.wikia.com.--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:26, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Promo Clips Hello, I noticed that there are "promo clips" on the wiki, and you added the pictures to them. While some of them have footage you can find if you browse youtube long enough (No. 2 Pencil and Ralph) the rest of the promo clips listed, as far as I can tell, are nowhere to be found on the internet besides this very wiki. Do you know where we watch these clips, and where/how did you get the pictures for these clips? I would love to know. Warestar (talk) 06:06, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry for the ultra late response. They were available on TurboNick, which no longer exists. As the website required Flash to work, it can't be accessed via the Internet Wayback Machine :/ Lagom (talk) 16:40, November 25, 2019 (UTC)